the future
by xxxicecreamluvxxx
Summary: this is how i feel the scene when sakura and naruto meet sasuke at the cliff/base/place. i dont own naruto. hope you like it


"sasuke! were here to bring you home!" a loud blonde shouted. the boy - no the man he addressed turn around and looked at his old best friend.

"tch. go home naruto." sasuke said, while his ebony hair blowed in the breeze. he knew naruto wouldnt leave, if only the little knucklehead would listen and not be so stubborn.

"no! i promised someone that i'd bring you home! and i never go back on my word!" he shouted, however sasuke was not affected.

while naruto glared at sasuke he was looking at the 2 behind him. both males were unknown to him. one was a...man...girl? some...thing. he had sickly pale skin and black hair with dark eyes. he sorta looked gay with the outfit he wore, which consist of a black belly top and sweat pants.

the second male was quite tall. he had brown hair and dark-brown eyes.

he however, failed to spot the pink haired weakling. he was positive she would come and try bring him home, yet here he was and she was absent.

'_not that i care. less clean up after im done_ sasuke thought. he was about to unshelt his kusanagi when naruto broke out into a grin and cheered.

"sakura-chan! where have you been!?" he yelled and sasuke followed his gaze to be met with a grinning girl. she had shoulder length, pastel pink hair. even though her eyes were closed he knew the color. it was the same strong emerald green that he encontered the night he left.

'_sakura haruno._' he noted in his head. the said girl looked at naruto and cheered.

"whats up naruto?" she asked from her place on the edge of the cliff. she had grown. her chest was bigger and she grew curves in all the right places, and for some odd reason, she was carrying a bloody sack.

"not much. wanna help me bring sasuke-teme back? im sure with both of our forces joined we might succeed!" he said and she smiled softly.

"naruto, leave him be. wait until he finishes his revenge, THEN go get him." she said and naruto and sasuke were shocked.

"leave him be? but sakura im doing this for you!" he insisted and she wanted to cry. but refused to let even one tear shed.

"i know. but imagine the burden he carrys. he'll decide if he wants to return or not." she explained and naruto looked down for a moment before showing his cerulean eyes.

"i-i cant. i already lost him and you. your back and i dont wanna lose you again." he said and she frowned a bit. she jumped off the cliff and landed gracefully on the ground. she walked up to him and hugged him.

"im back for good now. im not leaving." she said and sasukes cold heart skipped a beat.

_'did she, did she leave konoha?_ he asked himself. then sakura broke him out of his train of thought by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"just promise us this. when you accomplish your goal to kill your brother, come home. we all miss you." she said and gave a reassuring squeeze before walking back to naruto.

"are you leaving? we wont report you." naruto asked and sakura frowned.

"no hes not." she said and both boys looked at her in confusion.

"what? i havent seen him in how many year! i need details! i wanna know what happend. please?!" she asked sasuke and he frowned.

"hn" he said and jumped of the cliff and landed near the two smiling friends. he didnt know why but, for some reason he felt like he belonged there with them.

_no. dont get attached yet. i need to complete my goal. but then...why did i agree to talk with them. _he thought. suddenly naruto started yelling.

"yamato, sai! tell baa-chan ill be back later. dont tell her what im doing!" he said and the two nodded before disapearing.

"ok. so how has it been in sound? and how bout konoha?" sakura asked and naruto grinned.

"i think i might like hinata-chan..." he said and sakuras eyes were wide as saucers, she then jumped naruto and cheered.

"yeah! my little nawuto gots himself a lady fwiend!" she cheered and naruto blushed a deep crimson. sakura got off of him and turned to sasuke with a grin.

_what?_ he thought and sakura sighed.

"do you got a lady friend yet? come on say yes!" she insisted and he gave her a blank look which clearly stated-

"WHAT!?" she cried

- no.

"how can you not? ugh, stupid uchiha! grow a dick and find a girl!" she commanded and both boys gave her a weird look. she looked at them curiously.

"what? if he gets a girlfriend, that means kids, kids mean im gonna be like a aunt...sorta...metaphoricaly" she said and sasuke gave her an odd look.

"kill itachi first. revive clan second" he said like he was talking to a 2 year old.

"dont talk to me like that! i wanna be a aunt!" she cried and the two boys sweatdropped.

"well, sakura-chan what have you been doing over the past 3 years?" naruto asked and she smirked.

"well. lets just say im in the bingo book." she said and both boys gave her shocked stares.

"what? i thought you wanted to be a medic nin!" naruto cried and she smiled.

"i did. but then no one else could help me because tsunade was the greatest until i passed her. so i can only get better by reading scrolls and stuff." she said and naruto nodded but sasuke was taking this in.

_so she wanted to be a medic nin? and shes in the bingo book? how far have you come?_  
sasuke thought and naruto spoke again.

"well then where have you been?! and whats with the sack?" naruto demanded to know and sakura smiled sheepishly.

"uh, here, there, a bit of everywhere?" she said nervously and sasuke became curious, while naruto...he looked confused.

"wheres, here, there and everywhere?" sasuke asked and sakura fake gasped.

"it speaks!" she cried and naruto and sakura burst out laughing while sasuke glared.

"hn"

"aww come on im sorry!" sakura cried.

"hn" he grunted again.

"dont be mad! im sorry!" she continued and sasuke found it amusing that she wouldnt give up, but then again neither would he.

"_hn" _

"god dammit! speak with more than one word or im gonna go all 12-year-old-sakura-fangirl on your ass!" her threat may seem like nothing but to sasuke, it was like you were sending him to his own personal hell. and he knew sakura wouldnt hesitate to do it, and apperantly so did naruto because he began grinning at sasuke.

"ouch"

"shut up dobe" sasuke said while glaring at naruto who just got over his shock about hearing his old team mate call him dobe again.

"make me _teme_" he said and drawled out the 'teme' part just to irritate him. and it was a succees

"dobe."

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme!"

"dobe!"

"TEME"

sakura looked confused and stopped sasukes reply by asking.

"am i supposed to pick sasuke side and tell you to shut up now?" she asked a bit to innocently and naruto laughed while sasuke smirked. sakura on the other hand was about to ask what was so funny when a cloud of smoke appeared.

the three turned towards the cloud and smiled and when Kakashi Hatake emerged. he looked the same and sakura made the mental note to ask if he learned tsunade-shisous ageing technique or something.

"yo! how are my kids?" he asked and they smile/glared (you know who you are -_-)

"hey! kashi-sensei, did shisou give out the new bingo books?" sakura asked and kakashi nodded. which earned him a smirk from the pink haired kunoichi.

"can i see it?" she asked and he threw her the small book. she flipped it open and skimmed through the pages until she found a certain page. she turned the book around and showed them a photo of herself under the name 'demon cherry blossom'

the boys couldnt help but smirk at the chosen name while she giggled.

"silly name aint it?" she asked and they all agreed.

"geez, look at the price for your head! what did you do?" kakashi asked and she smiled nervously and pointed to the forgotten bloody sack.

kakashi opened it up and his eyes widened in surprise before pulling something out of the sack. he stuck his hand in and pulled out a severed head.

the head had murky brown hair and a piercing on his left eyebrow, bottom lip and nose.

"eww!" naruto exclaimed and made fake gagging noises.

"how did you do it? this guy is a S-ranked criminal!" kakashi said and she smirked.

"all men have atleast one fatal flaw, kakashi" she said and kakashi gave her a surprised expression.

"you didnt..." he trailed off but sakura knew what he was talking about.

"what?! oh god no! im still a virgin!" she cried and for some reason sasukes body relaxed.

"good. i dont want my metaphorical daughter to be tainted by some scum" he said and she smiled.

"thanks for the concern kashi, but what he got for trying to kiss me was a kunai in the neck" she said and he smiled with fake tears.

"my baby girl is growing up so fast! soon sasuke would be betroved, and naruto would know what betroved is!" he said and sakura burst out laughing while sasuke was glaring and naruto looked confused again.

"anyways. i think its time we leave. but well keep in touch sasuke" kakashi said and disapeared. naruto and sakura looked hesitant and sasuke thought he knew why.

"well. we'll see you when we see you. i guess" naruto said and i felt kinda...sad

_why do i feel sad? _sasuke asked.

"yeah i guess" sasuke said and sakura looked at both of them before rolling her eyes. she walked in the middle of them and pulled them closer.

"you guys suck at goodbyes!" she complained and both boys smirked. sakura was oblivious to her surroundings until she felt someone holding her.

"h-hey!" she cried and looked up to see sasuke holding her bridal style.

"sorry naruto, but im taking sakura-_chan_" he said and made a move to turn around but naruto stopped him.

"not a chance teme! she belongs in konoha!" he cried. sasuke put sakura on the ground and got into a battle stance as did naruto. but before they could lunge at each other sakura smacked them upside the head.

"dont even think about it" she said and both boys chuckled.

"well, sasuke come here" she said and gave sasuke a big hug.

_why is he heart beating faster? and why is it so hot in here? _sasuke asked.

"goodbye. and dont forget our promise sasuke...kun" she said and with that she let him go.

he gave them one more look before naruto waved goodbye.

"i wont forget it. ill come home, i promise" sasuke said before leaving in a flurry of leaves.

the two stayed there for awhile before heading home. they didnt look back, because that was the past, and this is the present. but right now, they were looking at the future.

a future that i intened on speanding, with their teammates.

end


End file.
